We're all in this together
by JulyPie
Summary: HSM Furuba x-over. Some East High wildcats are in an exchange programme and are visiting Kaibara High school. Friendships are formed and hillarity ensues in theory.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Hello, here is a combination of some of my favouritest things, enjoy. I'm going to let you decide how they overcame the language barrier. **

"A little bit of news everyone" sensei announced to the class that was obviously anxious to get home.

"The school is having an exchange programme with a school in America, East High School. The students will be attending the school for a while so make them feel welcome. They will start Monday morning"

"Wow! Isn't this exciting?! They're coming all the way from America" said Tohru highly excitedly.

"Yes it should be quite interesting" answered Yuki in his gentle voice. The three walked home as usual, Yuki and Kyo having an argument, Tohru trying and failing to resolve it. And Kyo becoming frustrated when he realizes he has made Tohru worried over nothing, followed by another argument beginning with Kyo and Yuki blaming each other for upsetting Tohru.

"The following students will be going on the exchange trip to Japan, a country rich in theatrical culture and seeped in history…" Ms. Darbus began another rant, the gang staring at each other, trying to contain their laughter. It was familiar and they all hoped they would get on the trip together. Jason stuck his hand up:

"I thought you were going to tell us who was going on the trip Ms. Darbus." Jason had a way of bringing Ms. Darbus back to the matter at hand in the most abrupt way possible.

"Oh yes, the students who will be leaving are Troy, Chad, Zeke, Kelsi, Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Ryan." **(Oh what a coincidence the whole gang is going huh? And don't worry Jason didn't want to go and he'll have the rest of the wildcats to talk to) **

They all breathed a sigh of relief that they were all going together; now all they had to think about was how fun it was going to be when they got there.

The East High wildcats boarded the plane bound for Japan. And several hours later, came off the plane in the colourful and exciting city of Tokyo. The chaperoning teachers, Ms. Darbus and Coach Bolton **(a.k.a the only teachers in the school)** got them to their place of residence for the duration of the exchange programme and they all went to sleep actually excited about going to school.

**There you are chappie number one. I realise that a lot of that was pretty dull but it had to be told and I couldn't think of a way to make it any more exciting so get over it hopefully new chapters will be better.**


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Ha-ha now they two worlds will collide!**

The wildcats entered the school feeling nervous. They were unsure of the customs and didn't want to offend anyone. They wanted to make a good impression. They entered their class, 1-D and the teacher or "sensei" introduced them to everyone. So far so good, until Kelsi tripped over a bag and went flying. A girl with long brown hair and bright eyes rushed to help her pick up her things, they class had erupted with laughter and Kelsi had stayed a true wildcat and went bright red.

"Are you Ok? That was quite a fall, are you hurt?" Kelsi shook her head and took her books back from the boy with silver hair and purple eyes who had picked them up from the floor whilst the bubbly girl checked if Kelsi was alright.

"I'm Tohru Honda! And this is Yuki Sohma." Tohru stated very friendly pointing to Yuki "I hope you enjoy your stay here." Kelsi thanked Tohru and made her way to her seat.

After school Tohru, Yuki and Kyo went grocery shopping as Tohru had realized that morning that practically the only food they had in the house was leaks.

"Why do we even buy those things! It's like someone's trying to kill me!" yelled the cat when he saw the situation. But he soon calmed down Tohru began apologizing hysterically. So now she was eagerly filling the basket planning the meal for tonight. She bumped into someone as she so often does and noticed it was one of the exchange students. He recognized her as the girl who helped Kelsi in class today and introduced himself as Zeke.

"Wow! You must be making a great meal with those ingredients!" he said excitedly

"Oh do you like to cook?" she asked genuinely interested and not just being polite. The conversation really kicked off when Zeke discovered that Tohru had never even tried Crème Brule.

"Hey Zeke! We thought you'd got lost man!" Troy and the rest of the gang came wandering round the corner

"Tohru, where the hell did you get to we gotta go soon." Kyo said annoyed, worry in his voice but only a trained ear could notice.

"Yes, it will be getting dark soon we should be getting home." Yuki said much calmer than his fiery cousin. Everyone was introduced and the wildcats were invited to Shigures house for a welcome meal.

"That okay Dad?" asked Troy, addressing Coach Bolton

"Of course, the whole point of this trip was to get a sense of a different culture, go and enjoy yourself"

"What is this? Is my house to be destroyed by teenagers whom I have never seen before, oh why must my house be subjected to such torture. My only comfort is that sweet Tohru will still be there while my house lies in ruins and I may take comfort in that alone." Shigure raised his hand to his forehead in mock despair.

"You goddamn dog!" screamed the orange topped Sohma running towards the dog of the zodiac

"Pay no attention to that stupid cat or the stupid dog" sighed the more mild mannered of the Sohmas. The wildcats, not understanding how cat was an insult assumed that it was a cultural thing. And so Tohru and Yuki led them into the house while Kyo chased Shigure around the outside of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I'm sooo excited right now! I'm new to ff so I get really excited when I get reviews. Well on suggestion I will have a little singsong in this chapter. Also I don't think I will have any cross-over coupling. Sorry if that disappoints.**

Because the eating area wasn't large enough for so many people they decided it would be nice to eat outside. Tohru, making sure everyone was settled began walking towards the house to make the meal.

"Can I help?" asked Zeke "I've never cooked in anything but an American kitchen and I'd really like to try something different" Tohru objected but Zeke was insistent and so Tohru and Zeke went about making the meal while the others talked.

After 10 minutes Kyo got up from his seat and walked towards the kitchen, he didn't like to leave Tohru alone with a boy they hardly knew, but maybe he was just making excuses to not let Tohru alone with ANY boy.

"Hey man, your gonna eat with us right?" asked Troy

"What? Oh ehm, I mean what do you care am I not aloud to stretch my legs or something?!" When faced with difficult situations, get angry, that was Kyos strategy

"Didn't mean to offend, chill, nice hair by the way!" replied Troy chirpily

"What kinds of things are you all interested in then?" asked Shigure

"Well basketball mostly" Chad answered

"Oh is it difficult?" Yuki asked

Troy replied with:

"Well no you just _gotta get'ch head in the game_

_Coach said to fake right_

_And break left_

_Watch out for the pick and keep an eye on defense_

_Gotta run the give and go_

_And take the ball to the hole_

_And don't be afraid to shoot the outside "J"_

_Just keep your head in the game. _You know?"

"Um, sure" replied Shigure staring at the basketball star in befuddlement. After all he had never witnessed someone break into song before.

"Well Ryan and I spend a lot of our time rehearsing for shows et cetera"

"That must be hard" said Yuki, wondering if another outburst would ensue

"Not really, _I believe in dreaming, shooting for the stars_

"_Baby to be number one, you got to raise the bar_" sang Ryan jumping in

"_Kicking and a scratching_

_Grinding out my best"_

"_Anything it takes to climb the ladder of success_" Ryan again

"_Work our tails off everyday_

_Gotta bump the competition_

_Blow them all away!" _

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Kyo was desperately trying to find a way of saying:

"I didn't want to leave you alone with a boy cause I would worry about you and get jealous then I wouldn't have a chance with you because you would see what a horrible person I am even though I already don't have a chance with you because of my past and stuff but I still have hope that maybe, just maybe" without sounding creepy and exposing his deepest feelings in front of an almost complete stranger

"Do you want any help?" he asked awkwardly, staring at his shoes.

"Oh I don't want you to fuss over me but since you are soooo good at it could you please help Zeke make some rice balls?" Kyo sighed inwardly, he hadn't humiliated himself.

The food was brought outside just as Ryan and Sharpay finished their song

"May I ask, how does one 'Pop like a mop'" asked Yuki

"Well you just….. Ryan how do you pop like a mop?"

"I dunno, I learn the songs you tell me to, I didn't ask cause I didn't want to seem stupid"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ok in the next few chapters it will be more linked to the manga so sorry if I ruin it for you. This chapter is dedicated to my fried Lisa, who died but is actually alive but faked her own death so that she may live in privacy with David Bowie.**

Eventually they had to go, but they all promised to talk to each other in school the next day.

"Thank you so much for having us" Gabriella attempted to hug Yuki goodbye but he simply extended his hand for a handshake instead. Surprised but not wanting to seem rude Gabriella shook hands and thought no more about it.

"It was bad enough when Honda was our only competition, but now the exchange students are blatantly talking with the prince. They must be stopped!" Motoko addressed her army of fangirls. "We must confront them immediately!!!" The fangirls stormed up to Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi and just as they were about to verbally bash them, Troy came up and flashed his brilliant blue eyes at them. But Motoko was not phased, she was impervious to any boy but Yuki, but some of the other fangirls were not so strong. Motoko found herself with an army swooning over the basketball star and was forced to retreat and regroup. **(Just wanted to write a bit about the fangirls, not really relevant to the story. Sorry!) **

"Why don't we teach you guys to play basketball?" asked Chad

"A challenge!" replied the orange haired boy with fire in his eyes.

"ARGH! This game is so stupid!" screamed Kyo in frustration ten minutes later as he missed the basket once more.

"Chill dude, it takes practice."

"Stop telling me to chill!" Tohru laughed at Kyos awkwardness. _I won't get to see him like this after graduation. _She told herself to stop it, she would find a way to break the curse before Kyos confinement but despite her positive thoughts she felt tears come to her eyes. She quickly darted inside to compose herself.

"You stupid cat, can't you do anything right?" asked the silver haired rat.

"Ok then you do better!" yelled Kyo

"Lets do something else" replied Yuki, throwing the ball behind him, causing it to go directly in the basket.

Troy noticed Tohru wasn't there anymore and went inside to look for her, he found her crying, talking to a picture of a woman with orange hair.

"Mom, I don't want him to leave, I have to find a way to break the"

"Tohru, you Ok?" asked Troy. Tohru hurriedly wiped her eyes trying to hide her feelings, but Troy, being the sensitive guy he is, gave her a hug and comforted her. It was at that moment Kyo walked in, also looking for Tohru.

"Oh, sorry" he said, desperately trying to hide his horror, it was over, a complete stranger came and stole her away from him. **(This was I fact not the case, but it's the way he felt) **Kyo ran out the house and into the woods

"I don't know what I was expecting" he told himself

"She was never going to be with me, the cat, a monster, but still…

_Funny when you find yourself_

_Looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here but all I want _

_Is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe_

_Miracles could happen?_

_Cause now I have to pretend_

_That I don't really care_

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_My dream when I'm not sleeping_

_My wish upon a star _

_That's coming true_

_But everybody else could tell_

_I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Because I liked the view_

_When there was me and you" _

"Kyo, I didn't know you sang!" cried Gabriella, emerging from behind a tree **(don't ask me why she was there she just was)**

"I don't! Usually" he replied, wondering why he had just begun to sing a song about his feelings. Then Tohru came running towards Kyo, followed by Troy. Tohru was trying to explain to Kyo that she wasn't going out with Troy. Gabriella, seeing her boyfriend, began walking over to him but tripped and fell onto Kyo, causing him to transform.

"Why are you guys in the woods?" asked Kelsi, followed by the rest of the wildcats

"Brother Yuki! What are you doing in the woods with several females?" Ayame skipped into the scene, bumped into Taylor and poof, a snake

"Tohru I haven't seen you in ages" Momiji ran and gave Kelsi a hug, thinking it was Tohru in his hyperness, poof a rabbit

"Momiji stop running off, you'll make me turn black!" bump, poof, a cow

"I'm sorry for arriving unannounced, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" trip, poof, a monkey

"High school girls! In the woods! High school girls!" stumble in surprise that everyone transformed, poof, dog

"Tohru! You promised you would watch the anime with me" jump back in surprise, poof, tiger

"Kisa, why do you want to watch it with her?" trip, poof, sheep

"Gabriella?"

"Yes Taylor?"

"Did you just see a bunch of people turn into animals?

"I do believe I did yes"

"Troy, how about you?" and so it went on until it was established that everyone had seen the Sohmas turn into animals.

**Was that chapter longer than the other ones? It seemed longer, oh well. Following chapters will be towards the end of the manga so hope I don't ruin anything for you. Cheeribye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5 people! Giggle oh the excitement! Some of the people I forgot to put in the woods (that sounds weird) are in this chapter instead.**

POOF! All the Sohmas present turned back into their human form. This was followed by screams from the girls and a few horrified "OH, DUDE!"'s. "Not to sound rude but, could we have some privacy please?" asked Shigure. And so the Sohmas were left to dress themselves.

"You must be pretty confused? Well you see, long story short our family is cursed and when we become weak or are hugged by the opposite sex we transform into the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac" said

"What's the point in keeping it a secret if you just tell everyone!!!" screamed Kyo

"Do not be so vicious to my sweet Shigure!" Ayame exclaimed

"Do we have to go tell Akito now?" asked Kisa a little fearfully after remembering her past experiences with Akito. That silenced everyone.

"Who's Akito?" asked the Wildcats in unision. It was Shigure again who explained the situation, anyone who found out about the curse had to see Akito. Shigure conveniently forgot to mention that Akito was a girl forced to dress as a boy from birth who was prone to violent attacks.

They all went back to the house to gather their things to go see Akito. Gabriella was desperately trying to stop Ritsu apologizing. Hiro was continually asking Sharpay why she conformed to female stereotypes. Kelsi was discussing the Momiji song with it's creator. Haru was discussing accessorizing with Ryan and Tohru was explaining that she was just upset and that she and Troy weren't going out, not mentioning that she was upset about Kyo, and Kyo was wondering what he did to upset her this time. It would have been a lovely scene if there wasn't a dark cloud hanging over it. And that cloud was dressed as a man and spent a lot of time with a rooster who wasn't technically a rooster anymore.

They entered the house to find Akito waiting there with Hatori.

"I thought I would surprise everyone, but I was very upset to find that you had all forgotten about me for your new friends. The room felt cold. Akito punched the wall, making a hole in it. 'It's always my house' thought Shigure. Rather stupidly, Taylor in all her chirpiness tried to make a good first impression so, hiding her fear, she held out her hand to Akito. Akito raised her hand for the strike. This girl clearly didn't know who she was, but that was no excuse. But, something strange happened. Instead of striking Taylor, Akito simply put another hole in the wall, **(Shigures thoughts: NOOOOO!)** and exited. It was at that point that Gabriella fainted onto Hatori, causing him to transform, causing Ayame and Shigure to begin sniggering in a very immature way. Then Kagura fell throught the ceiling yelling "Kyo my love!" And, unable to take anymore house destruction Shigure fell to the floor and wept.

A few days later the Wildcats had to leave for home. The Sohmas went to the airport to see them off. Coach Bolton and Ms. Darbus were slightly alarmed by some of the flamboyancy of certain family members **(cough Ayame cough cough).** Gabriella held out her hand to Yuki for a handshake. Ayame bade farewell to those whom he had dubbed his 'High School Boys' and since being in the company of responsible adults Shigure contained himself didn't sing the 'high school girls' song. They boarded their plane and waved right up until the plane was out of sight. They all wondered if they would see each other again. Hoping they would.

**Not the end! There shall be a reunion. And there wasn't actually a lot of manga revealness so oh well but I think there might be in some of the next chapters. More singing to come. The coming chapters will be mega random in some parts so just think of it as an insight into the minds of my friends and I.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Right… the randomness begins. This chapter is dedicated to Rachael (Scarlet, Tex McLeod) Kate (Brazen) Lisa and Fiona (XtoY) and Andrea (local Shamansburys manager)**

"You would solve this case a lot quicker if you weren't such a scarlet woman!"

"But Sir why must you eat so many bagels?!"

"Never mind that! You have to protect Tex McLeod at tonight's XtoY concert right, and no funny business!" The red-headed hoochie Scarlet and her partner the wild wench Brazen looked at each other mischievously.

The theme tune began and Gabriella went back to the essay she had to write for college. But, wanting to put that off for another while, she opened her mail instead. A letter from Japan! She hadn't spoken to the Sohmas in forever and she had been missing the cursed family a lot recently, Ayames flamboyance, Kyo's aggressive kindness **(if that makes sense), **Tohrus full on kindness, Yukis mannersMomijis hyperactive ness, Shigures slightly inappropriate humour, she missed them all

Dear Gabriella,

We all miss you and the other wildcats! Well, a lot has changed since you left. Akito has turned over a new leaf, and she is a woman! Now Kyo and I are together, Yuki is going out with Machi, a girl in student council. It's so hard to remember everything I want to say. Well the main reason I decided to write to you is now that we have graduated Kyo and I will be moving away, and we would love to see you all again. The Sohmas have been so generous and offered to pay for your tickets! Please come!

Love Tohru.

Gabriella leapt out of her seat and went to phone Troy and the others. She was so excited, she couldn't let them pay of course, and she had some money saved, more than enough for a ticket. Troy received a letter as well. He read it while he was watching Tex McLeod adventures. He was about to phone Gabriella when his own phone began to ring. All of the Wildcats agreed to go back to Japan for, a kind of reunion. It was nearly summer break from college anyway. So they could go then. They bought their tickets and the day after they stopped boarded the plane to Tokyo again.

They got off the plane to find a large group of people waiting for them. They were extremely surprised to be greeted with a hug and not be left with an animal at their feet and a bundle of clothes on the ground. It was explained that the curse has been broken and this was followed by more hugs!

"Lets have a karaoke party!!!" suggested Momiji excitedly "We can go to the place dad owns, he won't mind I'm sure!" And so they went to go have a massive karaoke rampage. They caught up on everything that had happened since they saw each other last. And since they hadn't really gotten to know them very well, the wildcats took the opportunity to learn more about Hana and Uo

"You all have very good waves"

"Um thanks."

"Do you think snacks will be served during karaoke?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Many many songs to come. I'm branching out from Hsm and using some songs that aren't even in musicals but are just so darn appropriat in my oppinion. Dedication to CLingy McMosh, Clingy McClings to stuff, Clingy McCute, Clingy McLimp and Clingy McMod.**

"Welcome everyone to mega karaoke!" cried Manabe, the hyperactive student council member from the stage **(they invited everyone, not just Sohmas and Wildcats). **

"Unfortunately the karaoke machine is broken so you will have to do without, who's first!" Shigure dragged Akito onto the stage. He had decided they would sing _Way Back into Love_, from Music and lyrics.

"I can't do it without the word in front of me!" whispered Akito. Shigure handed her a piece of paper with the words scrawled onto it, she wasn't getting out of this one.

"_I've been living with a shadow overhead_

_I've been living with a clown above my bed_, wait a minute, Shigure this handwriting is aweful! She stopped singing to nearly push Shigure off stage

"What? I did it in a hurry"

"Argh! Oh right_ I've been lonely for so long, trapped in the past I just can't seem to move on"_

"_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away_

_Just in case I ever need them again someday_

_I've been setting aside time, to clear a little space in the corners of my mind"_

"_All I wanna do is find a way back into love, I can't make it through without a way back into love" _They gave a great performance, Akito got really enthusiastic just in time for the song to end and it was someone else's turn.

"I shall go next, but only if my beloved brother does a duet with me!"

"No"

"_Oh well, It's out with the old, and in with the new_

_Goodbye clouds of grey, Hello skies of blue_

_A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa_

_Endless days in my chaise_

_The whole world according to moi! _

"_Iced tea imported from England!_

_Lifeguards imported from Spain!"_ He sang, grabbing the only Spanish waiter and dragging him on stage to demonstrate

"_Towels imported from Turkey_

_And Turkey imported from Maine_" he grabbed Kureno on stage now as he was the closest thing to a Turkey in the room

"Take it away Yuki!" Yuki was dragged on stage and the microphone shoved in his face, not knowing what else to do:

"_I want fabulous! That is my simple request_

_All things fabulous! Bigger and Better and Best!_

_I need something inspiring to help me get along!_

"_I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?" _

"Ok we can stop now" stated Ayame just as Yuki was getting into it. Yuki hid his disappointment

"Kyo, you should do one!"

"No way"

"Please, it would mean so much to me!"

"Alright fine! Jeez" He reluctantly made his way to the stage

"Good news everyone, the Karaoke machine is fixed" cried Manabe. Kyo pointed to a song on the list, "Pop! Goes my heart" from Music and Lyrics

"_Something in the way you move I can't deny_

_Every word from your lips is a lullabye_

_A twist of fate makes life worth while_

_You are gold and silver_

_I said I wasn't gonna lose my head_

_But then pop! Goes my heart_

_I wasn't gonna fall in love again_

_But then pop! Goes my heart_

_And I just can't let you go_

_I can't lose this feeling"_

"Go Kyo! Pop that Mop!" shouted Shigure excitedly. Ryan and Sharpay gave him a funny look

"Is that not how you use that phrase then?" asked Shigure just before he found himself getting punched into next week, but Ayame saved Shigure and led him onstage for a number

_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love_

_Loves going to leave my_

_And I'm too sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_ Ayame dragged the last member of the Mabudachi Trio, Hatori on stage and ordered him to take his shirt off tosave himself from pain because his shirt was hurting him because he was so sexy

**Still not the end. More songs to come, I just thought that would be a good place to end a chapter. And You may decide if Hatori actually did take his shirt off or not. I just noticed Ayame drags people on stage a lot, oh well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**This chapter goes out to the Bohemian Rebels A-Dog, L-Dog, K-Dog, Rizzle and Fizzle. How many more chapters should I have, I might try for an even 10. I am going to finish it soon though. Kyoru flashback is according to the manga, I did not make it up. I ralised I haven't put any disclaimers on, but I'm assuming that you know it doth not belong to me.**

After the Mabudachi Trio had finished their rendition of I'm too sexy, everyone settled down to catch up.

"Akito, it's just great that your not, like evil anymore" Taylor congratulated Akito, receiving a thankful smile.

"Yes, I do feel better, before, with me and Shigure it was like _You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are_

_Creating space between us_

_Till we're separate hearts_

_But your faith it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_ but you get the idea." Before they met the Sohmas, the Wildcats never realized how awkward it was for other people when they burst into song, but who cares, it was fun for the people involved and the Wildcats liked to just go with the flow

"Has your family always burst into song at random intervals?" asked Gabriella remembering when she heard Kyo singing to himself in the woods

"No, really just since we met you" replied Shigure, staring into space, pondering why the family had indeed begun to sing all the time as opposed to when they virtually never did.

"You have to tell us how you and Tohru ended up going out" said Chad. Kyo remembered when Tohru asked him if he loved her. He told her about how he could have saved her mother, if he had just held her and stopped her going out on the road she would still be alive, but he would have transformed and so he let her die. He told Tohru that her love was an illusion, afterall, he was a monster, how could anyone love him? Akito confronted Tohru, and told her that she had taken everything away from her. But Tohru, being herself suggested that they start over, and introduced herself. But there was a mudslide and Tohru had to go to hospital. Kyo remembered how Hana and Uo wouldn't let him see her because she was so hurt by him. But they agreed to let him see her after she got out of the hospital. Tohru got out but couldn't face him, she ran and Kyo ran after her. He caught up to her **(T means Tohru or Gabriellas part in HSM2 and K for Kyo or Troys part in HSM2)**

K-_Once in a lifetime, means there's no second chance_

_So I believe that you and me, should grab it while we can_

T_-Make it last forever, and never give it back_

K_-It's our turn and I'm loving where were at_

K&T_-Because this moments really all we have_

K_- Everyday, of our lives_

T_-Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight_

K_-Gonna run_

K&T_- While we're young and keep the faith_

K_- Everyday_

K&T_- From right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

T-_ Take my hand_

K_- Together we, will celebrate_

All the Wildcat girls simultaneously wiped a tear away from their eyes

"That's beautiful" said Gabriella, wiping a tear away form her eye.

"And Yun-Yun is going out with Machi!" exclaimed Manabe. Yuki sighed, he just didn't understand why that nickname caught on

"Yeah, we didn't meet Machi last time we were here, you two really do seem to make a good couple" Said Zeke

"_Well, I was living in my own world_

_Didn't understand, That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_" replied Yuki, the Wildcats marvelled at how often their friends sang.

"_I never believed in, what I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities_" added Machi, then the both sang together:

"_I know, that something has changed, never felt this way_

_And right here tonight,_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart_

_(Feel in my heart)_

_The start of something new_

"Wow." Said Troy, "You guys are ok with me, just thought I would say that"

"Orange top! Why haven't you offered to get Tohru a new drink?! She's almost finished that one!" shouted Uo, ever concerned about the friend that saved her from a life in a gang

"Yes, this is most ungentlemanly of you." Said Hana in that chilling voice

"What?! Listen Yankee…" but Kyo was cut off mid-sentence because he found himself flying through the air, vaguely aware of Uo apologizing to a now frantic Tohru. He landed directly onto the Karaoke machine just as the repair guy stood up from it

"God damn it I just fixed that! I'm not doing it again, I'm outta here." And so the repair man left in a huff, never to be seen again. Whilst Shigure made the situation into a T.V. worthy drama, Mine was silently creeping up behind Sharpay.

**Haha! The plot thickens, but it doesn't really, nothing too dramatic in this story. Let us just remember Mines favourite thing to do, girls in particular**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**This chapter is for Mrs. Bowie, Mrs. Dr. Who, Mrs. Fry, Mrs. Hansen-Boy and Mrs. Walken (I just don't get you sometimes Fiona, but that headless horseman did have a certain charm)**

Mine grabbed Sharpay by the shoulders an dragged her into another room, Sharpay barely had time to protest before she emerged from the other room in a beautiful pink dress with ribbons and sparkles galore. And Mine looked thoroughly satisfied.

"Right." Said Sharpay she went up to Kelsi and gave her some sheet music,

"I can't find my version so, transpose!" she said

"Sharpay, who's singing with you?" asked Kelsi

"Transpose!" snapped Sharpay, making Kelsi jump into the action of transposing.

"Ayame! Here please!" Sharpay hollered across the room and Ayame skipped across the room and jumped on stage. Sharpay demanded Ayame to sing and he eagerly obeyed

"_It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see_" but instead of joining Ayame on the mic. Sharpay led Mine on stage and handed her the microphone.

"_You were always right beside me_

_Thought I was alone, with no-one to hold_

_But you were always right beside me_

_This feelings like no other_

_I want you to know!_

_I've never had someone, that knows me like you do_

_The way you do_" the costume makers pointed to each other, they were in some ways better than Ryan and Sharpay, but no-one would tell Sharpay that.

Hatori had fallen asleep, despite the massive amount of noise around him, this is what he dreamt:

Hatori was sitting down, pondering why he had to be the dragon and transform into a seahorse, what an embarrassing thing to turn into. **(the curse wasn't broken in the dream)** Suddenly, Yuki appeared in a puff of smoke, dressed in the costume he wore when his class did their rendition of Cinderella. Yuki waved his wand and said:

"When you next transform you shall turn into a dragon!" but nothing happened. Then Ayame appeared and said:

"Dear brother, remember the swish and flick! Haven't you ever seen Harry Potter? And that spell had no wow factor, here like this" Ayame swished and flicked Yukis wand and said:

"Transformus draco!"

"That was just what I said except vaguely Latin sounding!" shouted Yuki so he disappeared in a huff. Then a woman ran up and hugged Hatori, and he transformed into a mighty dragon, with great and powerful wings, breathing fire (safely of course). Hatori smiled in his sleep.

**(This part is for my brother because one of his favourite hobbies is thinking of different names for Fruits basket, mainly to annoy me, so this one's for you Mark!)**

"Oh! What's that game you were talking about, Fruit Badgers?" asked Troy

"Um, actually it's Fruits Basket" said Tohru

"Yeah, Vegetable Hamper" said Chad

"No, Fruits Basket" corrected Yuki

"Sausage Boxes, that sounds like an interesting game" said Zeke

"FRUITS BASKET, is a game small children often play" said Haru

"Apple Trunk, I wonder why it is called that" said Ryan thoughtfully

"No! Fruits Basket! Is that so hard?" said Hiro, trying to contain himself

"Yeah, Carrot Bowl is an unusual name for a game isn't it?" asked Kelsi

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD IT IS FRUITS BASKET!!!" Kyo yelled angrily

"Ok, just asking a question no need to get frustrated" said Troy, holding his hands up to calm Kyo down.

"So just to clear this up, the name of the game is Shoe Container" said Chad

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH!!!!" Kyo leapt in the air and went for Chad, but the other Sohma boys stopped him from causing serious bodily harm to their American friends and decided to go back to Karaoke.

Tohru was a little sad, she wanted to sing with Kyo, but she knew he didn't really like performing.

"Do you wanna sing?" asked Kyo, aware that she was not completely happy

"Oh, um, that is, I suppose, but , well, would you sing with me?" Kyo looked shocked

"Oh! No I wasn't trying to pressure you! It doesn't matter"

"Ok, what do you want to sing" Tohru brightened up instantly and then ran onto the stage, Kyo dragging his feet and looking at his shoes

"_Don't go breaking my heart_" Kyo was barely singing but he was at least trying

"_I couldn't if I tried_" Tohru was getting a bit nervous with everyone looking at her

"_Oh honey when I get restless_!" Shigure invaded the song

"_Baby you're not that kind_" Akito was shoved in the general direction of the microphone by Shigure

"_Don't go breaking my heart_" Haru decided to join in

"_You take the weight off of me_" Rin nervously sang, standing beside Haru

"_Honey when I knock on your door_" Aya jumped in not wanting to be left out

"_Oh I gave you my key"_ joined Mine, at Ayames side as always.

"_Nobody knows it_" Kyo came back into the song, he was enthusiastic now, now it was like a challenge

"_But when I was down_" he continued

"_I was your clown_" Tohru continued

"_Nobody knows it_" Troy joined in, getting a look of pure hatred from Kyo **(Kyo actually quite liked Troy, but he was caught up in the 'competition')**

"_Right from the start_" Gabriella joined her singing partner

"_I gave you my heart_" Troy continued

"_I gave you my heart_" They sang together

"_So don't go breaking my heart_" Kisa was gently nudged onstage

"_I won't go breaking your heart_" Hiro reluctantly continued

"_Don't go breaking my heart_" sang Kisa, gaining more confidence

"_Nobody told us" _the prince of Kaibara High sang

"_Cause nobody showed us_" replied Machi

"_So now it's up to us babe_" Yuki received a few giggles when the formal Prince Charming said "babe"

"_Oh I think we can make it_" sang Machi, staring at Yuki

"_So don't misunderstand me_" Chad decided to sing at least once before he left Japan again

"_You put the light in my life_" Taylor sang looking fondly at her Wildcat

"_You put the spark to the flame_" Hatori woke up from his nap to be swiftly shoved onstage and being all disorientated from just waking up he sang along

"_I've got your heart in my sights_" Mayu just entered the karaoke bar to almost be thrown onstage by Shigure, who thought it very convenient that she entered just as Hatori woke up.

**Next chapter is the last! I feel I have deteriated in quality in these past chapters, I'm quite paranoid you see and the reviews have been deminishing so if people are still reading, review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**This is the last chapter. But there may be a sequel, depending on if the never ending flood of homework ever lets up (doubtful). But after this story I'm going to try and branch out into different fanfictions cause the two I have written so far have both been Furuba. I am rambling, apologies. Last Chapter for Rachael with her British nostrils, Kate with her perfect feet, Fiona with her cute little face, Lisa with Iggy and Ziggy and Andrea with her vocal chords which she insists on using a lot.**

The time had come once again for Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Zeke, Ryan, Sharpay and Kelsi to return to Albuquerque. They had spent two weeks with the Sohmas, Tohru, Hana, Uo, Machi and Manabe. They had made some wonderful memories in that week, and they hated to leave again, but they all had families to get home to. As they made their rushed goodbyes, the plane that would take them home seemed like the enemy. If they could just stay one more week, but no, they all missed home as well.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye" Gabriella said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice

"Do not go! I don't care that you are not High School Girls anymore, I will struggle through it!" Shigure fell to the ground, grabbing Gabriellas hand as he fell, leaving her quite unable to move very far. Akito nudged Shigure a little harder than necessary with her foot. Shigure then started to cry from the combined emotional and physical pain.

"Shigure if you do not prevent your emotional outburst from furthering itself I shall simply have to refuse to make any more free clothes for you" Ayame stated in an attempt to be grown up in front of the Wildcats

"I would even give those up if it would mean more time with my Wildcats!"

"Um, Shigure, it's just, they might miss their plane, and um, I may seem selfish but I would feel terrible if they missed their plane" said Tohru in nothing more than a squeak.

"Oh my sweet Tohru! I shall contain my emotion for our flower" Shigure hugged Tohru, which he did a lot since the curse was broken, much to both Kyo and Yuki's annoyance. Kyo clenched his fists and took a large breath in, Yuki sighed and muttered "perverted dog" and noticing that the boys were suitably annoyed, Shigure released Tohru from his hug.

"Before you all go again, I would just like to say that you all have a very large plum on your back. Or if you prefer baby plums you have that also! But no perhaps you like fish, or leeks! I always forget about leeks now because Kyo hates them so much, that is oh um." Tohru looked downtrodden that her compliment turned into a bit of a failure. Kyo assured them that it was a good thing and took Tohrus hand in his.

"You cannot leave again without telling me how to pop like a mop!" Shigure had turned his attentions to Sharpay now, but was once again unable to find out how to pop like a mop because Hatori whacked him on the back of the head and dragged him to his feet. But everyone's emotional outburst were interrupted by a mysterious drum rhythm which appeared to have no origin and almost instinctively, Shigure sang

_Together, together, together everyone_ he gathered everyone in a group hug

_Together, together, come on let's have some fun!_ Ayame sang, which caused his little brother to put his head in his hands in despair.

_Together, we're there for, each other every time_ Hatori sang

_Together, together, come on let's do this right _the Mabudachi Trio sang together

_Here and now, it's time for celebration_ Troy joined in their last singsong together **(maybe)**

_I've finally figured it out _Kyo was breaking out of his shell a lot more recently

_That all our dreams, have no limitations_

_That's what it's all about _Troy gave Kyo a friendly punch on the arm

_Everyone is special in their own way _Tohru sang, making sure she didn't take anyones line

_We make each other strong _continued Uo

_We're not the same, we're different in a good way _sang Hana in a slightly chilling voice

_Together's where we belong _the rice ball, the yankee and the wave girl sang together

And suddenly everyone sang together, thus gaining some strange looks from people in the airport

_We're all in this together_

_Once we know_

_That we are_

_We're all stars _

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_

_And it shows _

_When we stand _

_Hand in hand _

_Make our dreams come true_

_Together, together, together everyone _

_Together, together, come on let's have some fun!_

_Together, we're there for, each other every time_

_Together, together, come on let's do this right_

_We're all here_

_And speaking out with one voice _Ryans voice could be heard all around the airport

_We're going to rock the house _sang Momiji, a little higher than the song was intended to be

_The party's on, now everybody make some noise_

_Come on scream and shout _

_We've arrived because we stuck together _Sharpay came into the song surprisingly late, considering her personality

_Champions one and all _sang Yuki, patting Kyo on the back

_We're all in this together_

_Once we know_

_That we are_

_We're all stars _

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_

_And it shows _

_When we stand _

_Hand in hand _

_Make our dreams come true_

_We're all in this together_

_When we reach_

_We can fly_

_Know inside_

_We can make it_

_We're all in this together_

_Once we see_

_There's a chance_

_That we have _

_We can take it_

And in a phenomenal act of group improvisation, the began to dance and sing together

_Wild cats sing along_

_Yeah you really got it going on_

_Wild cats in the house_

_Everybody say it now_

_Wild cats_

_Everywhere_

_Wave your hands up in the air_

_That's the way we do it_

_Let's get to it time to show the world _and as suddenly as it had started, they stopped singing as the wildcats had to board their plane. They all said their goodbyes, and Shigure gathered the coins that people had thrown at them during their outburst, and everyone went home

THE END

**Or is it? Well for now, maybe a sequel later. Writing is hard! I think seeing as I am quite new to fanfictions it was quite good, but I believe I shall improve. This story was for all my friends, who all have a great big plum on their back.**


End file.
